A Teenage Cruella De Vil
by BeautyXBlessedGuard
Summary: My life was truly fantastic. I was immensely popular, 4.0 GPA, endowed with great looks, and invisible parents. So how come I had this weird feeling something was missing? EmbryXOC. Sequel to Kryptonite, Thy Name Is Wolf set two years later.
1. Keeping Up With the Joneses

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn characters mentioned in this story. However I do own Georgina Phoenix and all her evil ways._

_**Author's Note: This is a sequel to Kryptonite, Thy Name Is Wolf so you might want to read that before continuing further with this story.**_

* * *

**Chapter One: **_**Keeping Up With the Joneses**_

Here are something's you should know about me before I begin my story. Let's start with the basics: My name is Georgina Phoenix, I'm 17 years young, I'm 5'10, and I live in Forks, Washington currently a senior at the local high school. Now for some other items of interest:

First: I hate Forks! It's the most isolated, obsolete, miniscule town anyone could ever live in.

Second: I have already promised myself that as soon as I'm off to college that's it, I'm never coming back to this town.

Third: Nothing and I mean nothing could ever make me want to stay in this place.

* * *

"So how about it?" I was examining my nails when Danny Fields' voice penetrated my concentration.

"How about what?" I murmured, flicking my long brown hair over my shoulder.

"The beach tonight, you know bonfire, party," he continued.

"Danny do you honestly even have to ask?" Maggie Sanders added. Danny looked back and forth between me and Maggie completely lost.

"The answer is no, Daniel," I replied with an irritated sigh as I observed the rest of the lunch room activity.

"Oh," I heard Danny whisper as dropped his gaze down at the table.

"Anyway now that that's settled," I stated returning to the conversation that was now worth partaking in. "Remember party at my house tomorrow night, spread the word," I ordered.

"About time!" Nate Marshall sank down into the chair next to me and joined in.

"It's been too long," he continued before he grabbed my soda and took a swig.

"Please help yourself," I snarled with sarcasm.

"Relax Georgina, I don't have cooties," Nate replied layering on all his charming wit; I heard my friend Sophia Rogers sighing quietly from the chair on the other side of me.

"Well until I have the lab results in my hand, get your own drink," I said in a sickly sweet voice. Nate held up his hands in surrender but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Well all I can say is I'm glad, the school year has never officially begun until a Georgina Phoenix house party is held," Nate said, returning to the originally topic.

'Yeah, why has it been such a long wait G?" Maggie asked.

"My parents have been on a vacation from work," I said with a disinterested shrug. I thought back to the reason for their unusually long presence at home to begin with; therapist advice. Apparently they felt their marriage was in trouble so they hired a marriage counselor who told them to spend more time at home and less time apart, traveling all over for business. Personally I thought it was a great plan, my parents actually living in the same house with me for more than two weeks, but apparently that was too much for the pair of workaholics. After one month they were back to their old selves and had flown off two days apart for some work related trip.

"Isn't it weird, I mean this is going to be the last beginning of the year party," Sophia suddenly said breaking into my thought process.

"Please don't be getting all sentimental" I added my plea as I surveyed my two friends before directing my next comment at them, "you two should arrive early, so we can avoid any fashion disasters."

They nodded their heads obediently before glancing down at their current outfits.

Nate slid his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him, "so I guess I'll be arriving early too for a little pre-party fun."

I drew closer and purred into his ear, "The only pre-party fun you're going to have is with yourself."

With that I shoved away from his hold and made my way out of the lunch room with Maggie and Sophia following closely behind.

As we walked down the hall, Sophia finally spoke up.

"G I cannot believe that you are not the least bit interested in Nate Marshall,"

"Well believe it,"

"But come on he's gorgeous! I mean that tan, that smile…"

"Those muscles," Maggie retorted. I rolled my eyes as I replied to text on my blackberry.

"Miss Phoenix!" We three stopped mid step as Principal Moore approached us.

"Is that a cell phone I see," Maggie and Sophia tensed as Principal Moore spoke. I dropped my eyes and nodded like a little kid did when they were caught doing something bad.

"Miss Phoenix you know the rules on cell phone use during school hours," I made my eyes water slightly as I looked up. I saw the confident in Principal Moore's face waver while confusion and uncertainty took hold.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, my grandmother's been in the hospital for the past couple of days and my mom's been keeping me informed about her condition," I let my voice crack at the end and made sure my lip gave a visible quiver.

"Well perhaps," Principal Moore looked around the hall and then looked back with sympathy, "perhaps I could overlook this incident just this once, but don't let it happen again!" I smiled gratefully back at him.

"Thank you Principal Moore, you are so understanding," Principal Moore straightened his posture and put a smile on his face before walking away. As soon as he was out of sight I let my smile drop.

"Isn't your grandmother dead?" Maggie questioned as she glanced down the hall where Principal Moore had just disappeared.

"Yeah,"

"Well then why did you tell him…ooohhh," Maggie remarked with renewed understanding.

"Come on let's go," I continued down the hallway to my next class without a backwards glance or feeling of guilt.

* * *

_**Embry's POV**_

Quil and I sat at Emily and Sam's kitchen table eyeing the trays of cupcakes on the table.

"Emily can't we just have like two each," I whined. My mouth was watering and my stomach was growling from the constant hunger.

"Yeah please!" Quil added. We both tried to give her our best puppy-dog eyes, which considering the fact that we're werewolves we didn't really have to try.

Emily looked at us evenly and shook her head.

"I'm immune to that trick, Sam's used way too many times and besides those are for beach tonight." Quil tried to stealthily nab the nearest cupcake but Emily caught him.

"Besides didn't I feed you two, twenty minutes ago," she continued as she moved the cupcakes off the table.

"Emily you of all people should know just how long we can go without eating," Emily gave an exasperated sigh and placed one of the cupcake trays back on the table.

"Fine you win," before she even finished Quil and I had both shoved a whole cupcake into our mouths.

"Mommy!" Emily and Sam's son Jeffery came bursting into the kitchen and quickly wrapped his arms around Emily's leg.

"Hey buddy!" Emily gathered him up into her arms and gingerly kissed the top of his head.

"Where's your daddy?" Jeffery gave a shrug. He caught sight of the cupcakes me and Quil were stuffing our faces with and immediately started squirming in Emily's arms.

"Cupquake! Cupquake!" Emily laughed and placed Jeffery into his booster seat and making sure his bib was securely fastened before she reluctantly gave him a treat. The kid already had the appetite of a werewolf. He managed to get every bit of frosting to cover his face before any of the cupcake made it into his mouth.

Sam entered the kitchen and snagged his own cupcake. I had the sneaking suspicion that these cupcakes were not going to make it to the bonfire tonight.

"Where's Lucy? Did the zoo wear her out?" Sam nodded.

"She definitely does not have the energizer bunny gene like this one," Sam added as he ruffled Jeffery's hair.

Paul and Jared walked through the back door and instantly zeroed in on the cupcakes. The rest of the food quickly disappeared down their throats.

"Hey were eating those!" I growled by stomach instantly wanting more food.

"Yeah!" Jeffery squealed through the frosting.

I glanced at Quil and saw that he had grabbed two more well in advance. I gave him a dirty look as Paul and Jared smiled entirely pleased with themselves.

"Come on Embry, let's go before you do something drastic," Quil interjected jokingly. We both got to our feet and said our good-byes before heading out the door.

"Can we swing by Claire's?" Quil asked hopefully as we got into my jeep. I gave him a disbelieving expression.

"Hey you owe me,"

"How do you figure that?"

"Well considering the fact that my car's engine is still shot and you haven't made any attempt to fix it…" Quil trailed off with a satisfied smirk.

"I've been busy; you know Sam's been making us patrol like crazy especially with the full moon only a couple days away. He paranoid more werewolves are going to come out of the wood work." Quil remained silent.

"Oh alright, we'll go see Claire," Quil retained his contented grin as I threw the Jeep out of reverse and into drive.

* * *

**And thus ends the first chapter of Embry's imprint story. Please make sure to tell me you think, reviewing is always a plus ( : Also as a little note I'm not going to being doing Embry's POV every chapter I just wanted to make sure that he was involved in the story even though he hasn't meet Georgina yet. **


	2. Only Fools Rush In

**Chapter 2: **_**Only Fools Rush In**_

_**Georgina's POV**_

By the time we arrived at the beach a steady crowd of familiar faces had already formed. I slide gracefully from the passengers' seat and quickly checked my appearance in the window. Once I was satisfied I sauntered away from the SUV with Sophia and Maggie stumbling behind to stay with me.

"Georginaaa you're hereee!" Bailey Michaels made her way through the crowd clutching a plastic blue cup. She embraced me in a friendly manner which I return with an icy regard.

"G I'm soooo glad you came," Bailey stumbled a little as I released her sloshing some of her drink onto the ground. Even though Bailey graduated last year for some reason she constantly found the idea of visiting this awful place enjoyable. However I couldn't really complain since Bailey's older brother, Josh, supplied the parties with the necessary refreshments.

"Welll, you know I would neveeeeer missss a party!" My voice was the perfect imitation of Bailey's; Maggie and Sophia snickered as Bailey continued to smile completely unaware I was making fun of her.

"Oh Frankie's here, I'm gonna goooo say hi!" Bailey head off in that direction as I shook my head.

"Seth Clearwater is here with his little posse." Maggie whispered her information close to my ear and I immediately spotted Seth and his cult members.

Ok so they weren't really in a cult but there was something definitely off about them. They all looked like they spent most of their time taking steroids or lifting weights. Not that they were ugly, on the contrary they were all gorgeous but they always traveled in their little group, it really irked me. Luckily I was immune to the fear some people seemed to feel when coming into close proximity.

In reply I sighed nonchalantly, "Seth Clearwater and his little friends are none of my concern." Danny appeared carrying two cups similar to Bailey's. He smiled with hopefulness as he handed me one of the cups.

"I thought you might be thirsty." I rapidly grabbed both glasses handing on to Maggie and taking a sip from the other.

"You thought right…for once."

Sophia let her annoyance show on her face and in her attitude.

"And where is my drink?" Her eyes were glittering with frustration but I simply smirked.

"You know where they are."

_**Embry's POV**_

As Quil and I pulled into the parking lot near the beach we cast weary glances at the crowd already gathered.

"Well this should be fun," Quil muttered.

We parked the car and made our way over to the pack coming in during the middle of story Seth appeared to be telling.

"Sorry we're late," I plopped down next to Seth and swiped some marshmallows.

"Did we miss anything?" Quil asked before he too shoved a couple marshmallows in his mouth.

"Seth was just telling us all about Georgina Phoenix," Jared filled us in on their conversation topic.

"Who's that?" Quil question was hindered by the marshmallows in his jaw but we understood.

"The she-devil of Forks," Seth replied and pointed to the crowd behind us.

My eyes landed on the girl in question and suddenly everything around me shifted. My world went silent and still as I took in how beautifully radiant she was. Her dark brown hair hung in loose curls down her back providing slight contrast to her pale complexion. With the help of the firelight I could make out her blue eyes as they scanned the people around her. As I saw the icy emotion reflecting through, my stomach grew unsettled as I also made out traces of pain. Yet she held herself with great confidence and superiority.

Quil's waving had interrupted my steady view but I didn't look away, I couldn't until Sam spoke up.

"Guys I think Embry's just imprinted."

Seth's jaw dropped as he turned towards me in disbelief and outrage.

"What? On Georgina Phoenix?! No impossible." Anger was beginning to boil as Seth continued.

"Dude please snap out of it, this girl is completely unlovable."

Unlovable? How dare he, he was so blind. I rose up and stormed away from the others. I heard Seth and Quil follow me.

It didn't matter; they weren't going to stop me from meeting this wonderful girl.

_**Georgina's POV**_

As I refilled my empty cup I spotted Josh, surrounded by five of his college buddies, pouring shots. I smiled with a sly like manner and slowly approached the table.

"Well if it isn't the infamous one herself," Josh's words were already beginning to slur as I swiped a glass and poured the contents down my throat.

"Careful there Georgina, you might want to take it slow." I smirked and defiantly threw back another shot eliciting a few cheers from the other guys. Josh tossed the liquid of a nearby shot glass into his mouth. Of course with the dramatic way he did it, Josh was sent stumbling backwards.

"Cute." Suddenly very bored, I picked up my previously ignored cup and walked away.

"Hello gorgeous,' Nate's arm slithered around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I pushed against his chest but he only pulled me tighter.

"Let me go."

"And why would I do that?"

"So you can keep your head attached to the rest of your body." My voice was growling with ferociousness. Nate simply smiled and purred into my ear.

"Such a fiery temper."

"Go jump off a cliff." After I spoke Nate's eyes flickered to the ledge above where people could go cliff diving during the day. He finally turned back with a wicked look in his eyes.

"I dare you to."

Examining his face with amusement, I scoffed.

"Dare me to what?"

"Jump off a cliff. That cliff to be more precise." I turned towards the ledge as Nate twirled a strand of my hair. I swatted his hand away and shoved my drink at him.

"Hold my drink." Nate grasped my cup and I walked determinedly towards the cliff. The water was dark and there were a few rocks at the bottom but nothing to serious.

"G, where are you going?" Maggie's question barely fazed me with my goal in sight.

"Cliff diving." The answer sent a chill racing through my spine. One of two things could happen if I jumped. I would jump, nothing would happen, and this incident would become another one of our stories we told years later. Or I could jump and get hurt, possibly hurt enough where my parents would drop everything and rush to be at my bedside.

Distantly I hoped for the latter option.

As I pushed my way through the crowd somebody stepped in front of my path. It was one of Seth Clearwater's friends. This guy had longish black hair, with deep brown eyes, a caramel skin tone, and he had to be at least 6'3. I smiled flirtatiously but I really didn't have the time, I had a dare to complete. I stepped sidewise to the right but the guy in front of me followed. I looked at him in confusion and for a second I thought I saw a pleading look flash across his face.

Again I sidestepped to the left but he followed me there to. He matched my withering glare with a satisfied grin while he folded his muscular arms across his chest.

"Move."

"I heard what you're planning to do."

"That's wonderful make sure you get a front seat." Once again I tried to pass him but he continued to block my way.

"God, what are you the cliff diving police?"

"It's dark and you have obviously been drinking. You could get severely hurt."

"Thanks for the memo, Mom!"

With that I tried to fake him out but he grabbed my arm and his iron like grasp made it impossible to break free.

"I can't let you do this."

"What are you going to do, send the attack dogs after me?" a flash of amusement appeared in his face and I tried to shake my arm free.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep that up."

"Let me go or I'll scream."

"Not until you promise not to go up there." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Embry!" Seth Clearwater suddenly appeared followed by another member of his bizarre group of friends.

"Seth Clearwater tell your friend to let go of my arm!" My voice filled with venom but Embry's grip never loosened.

Seth appeared exasperated; for once Seth and I were on the same page.

"Embry what are you doing?" Embry gave Seth a dark look while I realized my struggling was hopeless and stopped.

"She was trying to go cliff diving. She could hurt herself."

Against my better judgment I gave one harder yank of my arm which only drew back Embry's attention.

He seemed to be conflicted for a moment but with a sigh he released my arm.

Sophia and Maggie suddenly appeared at my side.

"What going on G?" Sophia managed to check out all three guys while asking her question. I really had to resist the urge to slap her.

"I want to go," avoiding her question; I made a move towards the parking lot.

"But we…" Sophia's stammering disregard sent a spark of irritation coursing through my veins.

"I said we're leaving."

_**Embry's POV**_

Georgina stomped off towards the parking lot with her two friends in tow, leaving me to wallow in my stupidity.

I couldn't believe that in the first few minutes of meeting my imprint I had already managed to upset her, but I was only trying to protect her. What if all our encounters were like this? Why couldn't she see I was only looking out for her?

"See, what did I tell you? Maybe there's a way you can redo your imprint, like a do-over button." I whirled around with a low menacing snarl just as Quil smacked Seth upside the head.

"What was that for?!"

"For your stupid idea. Honestly Seth, redo your soul-mate?"

"Georgina Phoenix has no soul."

This time I smacked him.

"Alright, alright, I won't say anything else." Seth rubbed the back of his head as I watched Georgina drive off with the two girls from earlier and a boy with bushy brown hair.

My entire body began to shudder and I moved quickly into the nearby forest.

After I phased I managed to locate the car Georgina was in and I followed it until it came to a stop in front of a large house constructed with gray stone and stucco.

As the SUV came to a stop in the driveway I looked on from a nearby bush. Georgina flung herself from the passenger's seat and slammed the door with great force. My guilt began to bubble up again as I caught a final glimpse of Georgina's angry face before she disappeared inside the house. I had to find a way to make this right.

**YAY! Chapter two is completed. So how is it so far? Please readers you have to let me know, lol. Ok so just a little info I was looking at houses online and I found one that I thought would be perfect for Georgina's house so I'll have the link up on my profile. Also as I was writing the parts with Danny in them I just kept picturing him as looking like Corey Matthews on Boy Meets World. If you haven't seen it I'm sure there are a million pictures floating around. Anyway make sure you review! ( :**


	3. Rome Wasn't Built in A Day

**Chapter 3: **_**Rome Wasn't Built In a Day**_

Gliding the mascara brush along my eye lashes, Maggie, Sophia, and I prepared for the party.

"So last night, who was that guy you were talking to?" Sophia stared at me through the mirror. I applied some blush.

"Embry something."

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing much."

"Really? You seemed kind of mad."My insides boiled with exasperation and I spun around.

"God, are you writing a book or something?" Sophia's face flushed with color and she dropped her gaze to examine her high heels.

"What do you think of this one," Maggie's entrance cut through the tension in the room.

She smiled and gave a little twirl in the blue dress. I opened my mouth to speak but Sophia interrupted.

"I love it!" Maggie looked uncertainly back and forth between Sophia and I. Shrugging my shoulders uncaringly; I turned back to the mirror and continued to apply my make-up.

"Personally, I liked the white one, but whatever, it's your choice."

Maggie glanced down at the dress and played with the hem nervously.

"Well maybe the white one was better."

"Good choice," I murmured as Maggie disappeared back inside my walk-in closet while the chime of the doorbell offered Sophia a convenient escape route.

* * *

I was making the rounds when I spotted two familiar faces in the crowd causing my stomach to drop. That Embry kid from last night was standing in my foyer towering over all the other guests. I shrunk backwards a little until he moved further into the other room tailed by another one of his friends.

"Just wonderful," griping to myself I tried to think of a way to best avoid him. Or better yet who to send with the purpose of making him leave.

"What's wrong?" Danny's voice made me jump suddenly but I regained my composure swiftly.

"That guy from last night is here with one of his friends,"

"Do you want me to go tell him to leave?" Danny's voice sounded uncharacteristically threatening I found myself issuing a reminder that it was in fact Danny.

"Thanks, but I'll take care of it." Danny opened his mouth to protest but his eyes swiftly shifted to something behind me. His gaze was filled with anger so I could only imagine who was behind me.

"Hi Georgina." Reluctantly I faced Embry wearing a sour look.

"Are you stalking me?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," he hesitated and glanced at Danny. I rolled my eyes and finished his sentence.

"Let me guess: alone." Embry dropped his head appearing to be hiding a secret smirk.

"Danny, go." Danny, trying to appear just as intimidating, kept his eyes trained on Embry's imposing form as he backed away. He gestured towards a cluster of people, "I'll be over there if you need anything."

"Whatever" I dismissed him with my hand before crossing my arms and redirecting my attention to Embry.

"Speak." Embry peered after Danny only looking back to shoot me a disapproving look that caused an uneasy feeling to creep into my demeanor.

"You know you could try being a little kinder, he is your friend."

The unease gave way to annoyance.

"Are you my therapist now? And here I thought you had something important to say."

I made a move to go but Embry's arm shot out and blocked my passage. This guy seemed to really enjoy keeping me in one place.

"I wanted to apologize for behavior last night." I feigned a look of genuine appreciation then swiftly morphed my lips into a frown.

"Apology not accepted." Ducking under his arm I made my way in the other direction. I heard Embry elicit a groan of exasperation before advancing on me again.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" I whirled around in a fury and drew menacingly closer to him.

"Gee I don't know, why do you have to be so nosey?" Embry threw his hands in the air.

"You know I take it back, I'm not sorry about saving you a trip to the ER or worse, the morgue."

The last word caused him to visibly flinch as if the idea of my death was unbearable to him. Still I was deeply offended he didn't expect me to apologize.

"You can't take back an apology." He laughed scornfully.

"Why not? You said you weren't going to accept it anyway, so it doesn't even really matter."

"I stared at him incredulously. "Don't use my words against me!" Embry covered his face with his hand briefly, his body tensed with anger, then return to staring at me intently. His eyes seemed to see too deeply inside; it made me feel abnormally vulnerable.

"How come you even bother?" I could not resist adding, "Normal people would not have interfered in the first place." The tension in his shoulders seemed to evaporate.

"Maybe I'm not normal."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Embry shook his head laughing.

"I just can't win with you."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Ok tell me what I can do to get back on your good side."

I pretended to give it some thought before I exacted my demand.

"Stay out of my life." Shockingly, Embry took on a solemn silence.

"You don't mean that." His voice was pained. My body automatically began to go into a reaction I had never felt before. Defeat. My muscles relaxed, my shoulders slumped, and my resolved wavered violently. I hated this feeling so I rebelled against it fiercely.

"Yes I do." Embry's face dissolved into a stony, impassive expression.

"Fine." He walked away and was soon engulfed in the crowd. I watched him depart waiting to feel the usual triumphant tingle. Instead my stomach dropped and my mind grew dizzy. I felt like I was suddenly starving for oxygen. I made a loud gasping sound and drank in the air feverishly. Still a gigantic weight lodged itself inside of me and seemed to pin me to the ground. I wanted to scream. I needed to scream. I couldn't scream.

"Georgina!" I caught sight of Maggie waving me over but I looked at her as if she was a stranger before instinctively I walked in the direction Embry had just taken. People were swaying to the music and having a fantastic time but I felt so detached from it all. I finally caught sight of Embry and my body lurched forward as if there was some invisible magnet pulling me over to him.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw who he was talking too. Sophia laughed flirtatiously and gave Embry's arm a little push. The urge to slap her arose with a vengeance and I made my way over to them determined to crush this little conversation.

"Georgina, look who I found," Sophia smiled brightly at Embry which he returned by forcing one corner of his mouth upward into a halfhearted smile. I stared at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Do you want a prize or something?" Sophia's face dropped and she locked eyes with me. Embry conveniently cut in.

"Sophia was just telling me how much she enjoyed camping." I urgently repressed a laugh but I caught a flicker of an amusement in Embry's eyes as if he already knew she was lying. He probably did, he didn't appear that dense.

"Really? Well that certainly is interesting considering the fact that last week you went on a little rant on how much you absolutely hate nature." Sophia laughed nervously and averted her eyes.

"Georgina you're such a kidder." I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Sophia how about you go make sure nobody's broken anything yet." Sophia straightened herself and seemed determined to stay right where she was.

"Maybe you could get Nate to help you; I believe I saw him in the kitchen." Sophia faltered and tried to appear sorry as she muttered something about my idea being a good one. She scurried off as I smiled with pride. I never seem to lose my touch.

"What do you want now?" Embry's deep voice refocused my attention. I almost felt a child who was overdue for a scolding. I struggled with the right thing to say.

"Well, I thought about it and I decided that I want to take back my previous request. I mean I could use it one something infinitely better." Embry looked at me doubtfully.

"What makes you think you can take it back?"

"You took back your apology, it's only fair." The pained look instantly disappeared from Embry's eyes and the knot in my stomach dissolved.

"I guess you're right. But I have to ask what is this something better you want to use it for?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I replied with a note of foreboding, "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh yeah by the way," Embry reached into his back pocket and removed a sleek black phone.

"My phone?" I quickly snatched the blackberry and looked at him with angry suspicion.

"How dare you? I can't you…" Embry's hand flashed forward and covered my mouth. I shied away after feeling the intense heat in his palm.

"Calm down." I waited for him to continue. "Sophia found it and I said I would give it back to you." I turned away and pretended like I was not interested anymore. I caught sight of Lily Banks rapidly approaching her eyes locked on me.

"Georgina," Lily hurriedly stepped between Embry and me and leaned in closer.

"Shawn's here."

* * *

**Sorry, I know you guys are probably all mad about the long waits between updates and I just want to apologize. Unfortunately school just started and you know how much teachers enjoy swamping their students with homework the first week of school. This past week I've gotten sick so I've just been completely exhausted. (Don't worry it's not swine flu I promise!) Anyway I also am going to reestablish the whole review and preview thing again because it seems like I get more reviews that way. I know totally selfish, just kidding. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Actions Speak Louder than Words

_**Previously:**_ Georgina prepares for her party while dealing with some rebellion from Sophia. Once the guests start arriving Embry shows up with Quil with the intent of apologizing for his actions at the beach the night before. Once again they bicker but when Georgina tells Embry to stay out of her life he storms away. Feeling guilty Georgina seeks him and apologizes in her own special way. Just as the two are about to break through Lily Banks appoarches Georgina and utters the phrase, "Shawn's here."

**Chapter 4:** _**Actions Speak Louder Than Words**_

That roller coaster drop feeling erupted in my stomach making me feel like I wanted to vomit, I wanted to clutch my stomach and double over in agony.

"What is he doing here?" My words were shaky and I could feel Embry scrutinizing my reaction with great interest. Embry's eyes flashed over the crowd, he possessed the look of hunter searching for prey.

"Yeah and he brought some bimbo with him."

"Stay here." My feet propelled me forward and I walked forward in the direction of Lily's arrival blinded by fury.

"G!" Lily's voice barely registered as I zero in on that pathetic piece of human, Shawn Weston. Attached to his arm was an oblivious little red head in three inch heels and a short skirt. She was pretty but obviously had no taste when it came to men.

My heart was stuttering and my self-assurance began to waver. Why did he have to be here? Why now? His stony gray eyes rested on my approaching figure. Good let him look, let him see what he decided to leave behind.

"Speak of the devil!" Shawn gave a toothy smile appearing pleasantly proud of himself for causing such a scene and the redhead looked at me with a brief wave of confusion then she seemed to catch on.

"More like the devil's speaking," My voice was teetering on the edge of yelling but I knew people were watching so I tried to maintain some composure. Megan instantly appeared at my side and tried to give me a reassuring smile. I thought I had seen Sophia somewhere nearby but I didn't bother to look.

Shawn simply smirked in his typical careless attitude and pulled his date closer.

"Hey baby why don't you go find us some drinks?" The girl smiled, obviously unaware of kind of scum she had come with and the fact that "go find us some drinks" was actually code for "you're dismissed". She slinked off; I nodded to Megan silently telling her to follow her.

"So babe, what new?"

I answered with one of my own. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to see how my baby was doing."

"Liar."

"Come on G, don't be that way," Shawn continued o smile as he tried to pull me closer to him. I couldn't stand to have his hands on me, not after everything that had happened between us. I instantly slapped his hand away. Shawn only laughed.

"Wow G, I didn't know you wanted to play rough," I wanted to smack that satisfied look of his face.

"Oh shut up!" my heart was thumbing loudly in my chest. All I could hear was the unsteady quality of my own breathing.

"Touchy, touchy."

"I want you to leave, now." Shawn chuckled and pretended to contemplate that choice.

"I think I'll stay. It's a big house, you won't even know I'm here." He tried to walk away but I stepped in front of him.

"I told you to leave." My voice was deadly, menacing threat. Shawn leaned in closer, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

"I know everyone else fears your anger but come on G," he trailed off momentarily and drew closer. My breath caught in my throat as Shawn pressed his lips to my collar bone briefly. Shawn moved up to my ear and continued, "you don't scare me."

Suddenly Shawn was wretched backwards and Embry clutched the collar of his shirt with a fiery anger.

"What the hell!?" Shawn struggled to break free.

"She told you to leave," Embry was shaking but there was restraint in his eyes. Shawn scoffed, a flashing a look in my direction.

"I don't think she wants me to leave anymore." Embry looked stunned but it disappeared so quickly I couldn't be sure it actually appeared. He then gave Shawn a jerky shake and dragged him towards the door.

"Get off me asshole!" Shawn tried to take a swing at Embry but he dodged his fist; instead pushing Shawn onto the floor.

"Stop!" Shawn was on his feet as I stepped between the two of them.

"Who is this freak?" Shawn glared at Embry who quickly countered.

"A freak that can break your face." Embry's voice was a low growl and I could only imagine the look on his face.

"You too are not going to fight in my house," Shawn rolled his eyes and locked his gaze with his date for a moment to indicate their departure.

"This party's lost all interest for me anyway." Shawn sneered at Embry and then glided out the door with his date in tow acting as if he wasn't causing a scene two seconds ago.

I slowly became aware that everyone was watching in silence even the music had stopped in a hopeful plea for a brawl.

"What are you all staring at?" I heard a few muttered nothings and a scatter of awkward coughing and shuffling as everyone averted their eyes to the ceiling or the wall. I wheeled around and stormed up the stairs. The music was blaring once again as I quietly closed my door and slowly lowered myself onto the bed. My dog Brutus had been lounging on the bed when I came in but now he nudged my arm with his head and he gently rested his head on my lap.

As my eyes began to tear up I attempted to be comforted by the fuzzy little mutt.

"Thank you baby," I said tenderly as I patted Brutus' head and felt his tail thumbing gleefully.

"Can I come in?" Embry's voice cut through the peaceful moment.

"No." I said but I knew he wouldn't listen to me so I tried to stealthily wipe my eyes without giving myself away. Brutus' head instantly disappeared from my lap as he went to investigate the visitor. I waited to hear Brutus' usual menacing growl. Anytime I let a guy in the house Brutus' took an instant dislike to him, he hated Shawn but for good reason, yet Danny wouldn't enter the house without fearing for his body parts. Instead I heard Embry making a new friend.

"Awww aren't you a good dog!" I slowly looked over my shoulder and saw Embry scratching Brutus' ear and grinning like a little kid.

"It takes one to know one," I muttered as I rose to my feet. Embry got a funny look on his face at my comparing him to the dog.

"Wh…what do you mean?" Embry almost sounded…nervous?

"You know all men are dogs," I said in an exasperated tone. Embry's tense posture relaxed and he smiled once again.

"Wow you're so funny."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm," a long sigh escaped Embry's lips.

"I came up here because I wanted to apologize…"

"You seemed to be doing that quite often,"

"Well you're a difficult one to please," I glared at him in disgust.

"Thanks."

Embry balled his hands into fists and rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way,"

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I…I just meant that…"

"You mean that I'm a difficult person."

Embry gave a frustrated growl. "Does everything I saw offend you?"

"No." Embry remained silent. "You've only known me for a day and a half and each time I see you, you've managed to make me angry."

"Oh I'm sorry I thought I was just trying to be a nice person."

"What kind of nice person tries to start a fight with a random person at a party?"

"Hey, he tried to hit me first and I was only trying to help him do exactly what you asked him to do, which was leave." I scowled upwards into Embry's eyes which were dark with growing aggravation.

"And who's going to help you?" Embry's voice became even and calm.

"No one, I'll leave of my own choice." Embry turned and made his way out of the room. I waited till I heard him descending the stairs to follow him out of the room. I stood at the top of the stairs and watched Embry met up with his friend Quil. They made their way through the crowd and Quil walked out the door followed by Embry who paused for a second. He turned around at looked at me briefly before leaving. I stood there for a moment until I estimated enough for him to be gone and then I rejoined the party.

**Questions? Comments? Review and Preview! Please and thank you. **


End file.
